Merry Cristela
by grapeoraubergine
Summary: A post-ep. of 1x09. Josh and Cristela go for a walk and continue talking after their hug on the porch.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Cristela**

A post-ep. for 1x09. Josh and Cristela go for a walk and continue talking after their hug on the porch.

A huge thank you to Alexis Dawn for beta reading this story and being so positive about my first fic.

Cristela has been interested in Josh ever since she met him. He has never treated her differently. She has been so thankful for his friendship in an office where Mr. Culpepper and even Maddie often treat her differently for being Mexican. Josh has always treated her as his equal. Cristela appreciates that especially after Alberto said he wouldn't want her to work. Not that she has ever seriously considered dating Alberto, but that certainly made it impossible.

When Cristela was joking around with Josh about coming over for Christmas, there was a part of her that was serious, but she wasn't ready for him to see how crazy her family could be. He had already met Alberto and Felix. Ama, Daniela, and Eddie would probably send him running. She never really seriously considered that Josh felt anything other than friendship for her, but she was sure if he did, her family would quickly scare him off.

Josh felt so awkward when he arrived at Cristela's to find out he had misunderstood her joking; but after Daniela made him stay, he was grateful he had been a little dense. At first he was unsure if Cristela actually wanted him to stay, but he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Cristela and get to know her better. He enjoyed getting to know her family as well because it meant he was able to understand Cristela more. He could see how she became the strong, determined, passionate woman she is. He hadn't intended to tell her that he enjoyed seeing her outside of work, but he isn't sorry he said it. When she said it later, he wanted to kiss her right then and there. Unfortunately Eddie and Alberto both interrupted them. Suddenly Josh has another idea. He isn't ready to say goodbye quite yet.

"Cristela, would you like to go for a walk?"

She accepts and they stroll through the neighborhood in comfortable silence. They are just enjoying spending time together and thinking about the day and how things had gone.

Josh breaks the silence first. "You know, it was really nice getting to meet everyone in your family and getting to know them."

Cristela laughs. "Are you sure? My family is kind of crazy. Sometimes even I don't want to get to know them."

"Cristela, no. I really truly enjoyed it. Your mom has been through a lot. She may not spare anyone's feelings, but I can tell that she cares a great deal for her family. Everyone in your family cares, even if they don't always show it in a traditional way.

Cristela is moved that he seems to understand her family so well. "Wow, that's sweet. Most people don't get my family."

Josh reaches for Cristela's hand as they walk. She interlocks her fingers with his. Neither one says anything for a while. They are both excited for where things are going and are just enjoying the moment. She is sure that by the time they arrive back at the house, one of the nosy neighbors will have called Ama to ask about the white man with whom Cristela is walking. She decides quickly that she doesn't care.

Meanwhile, Josh is working up the nerve to ask Cristela out. He finally gets over his nervousness and asks "Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

"Yes…I would," Cristela answers slowly.

Josh is thrilled and squeezes her hand at her response. "You know, for how this day started, I think has turned out really great! I been wanting to ask you out for a while."

Cristela is surprised yet very happy to hear this. "If we're being open and honest here, I have been hoping you would ask me out. I'm glad that my family hasn't scared you off. They can be overwhelming."

They arrive back at her house shortly and she is thankful that none of her family is around. She half expected to see everyone out on the front porch waiting for them to return. As they walk back to the porch, Cristela feels nervous and excited. She never imagined her day going like this!

They let go of each other's hands as they sit on the porch steps. Cristela leaves a space when they sat down, not wanting to be forward. Josh closes the gap and puts his arm around Cristela's shoulders. She leans into his side and enjoys the closeness. She knows that if them walking around the neighborhood holding hands didn't get Ama a phone call, this surely will.

Josh kisses her temple. Oh yeah. Ama is definitely getting a phone call.

Just then the door opens and Eddie walks out onto the porch. Josh and Cristela stand up and turn around. She braces herself for the teasing that is sure to come.

"Hey you two! What are you up to? I thought Josh was leaving. Juanita Canales called Ama asking about your white boyfriend."

Cristela just wanted the ground to swallow her up. Her family could be so embarrassing. "Uhhh, could you go back inside? I'll talk to Ama in a minute."

"Yeah sure," Eddie agreed. "Josh, make sure you keep your…"

Cristela interrupted, "Shut up, Eddie! I'll be inside in a minute!"

Eddie finally consented, giving Josh a menacing look before closing the door.

"Josh, I better get back inside. Since you already said goodbye, I won't subject to my family anymore. They are crazy and I'm afraid of what Daniela and Ama would do to you if you returned right now.

"Clearly I'm not afraid of your family, but I should let you have some time alone with them. I know you don't get to see your brother often. I'll call you tomorrow and we can make plans to go out soon."

"Okay, that sounds good. Thanks for misunderstanding me and coming today. I had a great time, and you even helped my family work through something. Ama was very impressed by you. She is not easily impressed by anyone."

"You're welcome. I'll try to misunderstand you again." They both chuckle "Tell your family thanks again for everything and Merry Christmas."

Cristela reaches up and kisses Josh on the cheek. "Goodbye, Josh. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Cristela."

Cristela watched Josh walk to his car thinking that this was a pretty great Christmas. Even her family's craziness was not going to get in the way of her happiness today.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Cristela- Chapter 2

Cristela watches Josh drive away. While she is standing there, the front door opens and Daniela comes to stand next to her. "You know, Ama wants to know what's going on. I convinced her to let me talk to you first."

The sisters sit together on the bench by the window. Cristela is thankful to have more time before she talks to the rest of her family.

"Thanks Daniela. So let me have it. Start asking inappropriate questions and questions I can't even answer right now."

"No, Cris. I just want to know what happened. Ama got a phone call from Juanita Canales telling her that you were walking around the neighborhood holding hands with your white boyfriend."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that, but then I just decided I didn't care about some nosy, old neighbors. Josh and I are friends. He's not my boyfriend." Cristela turns on the bench to face Daniela and continues. "He asked me on a date though. We're going to talk tomorrow to schedule something."

Daniela turns to face her sister, "Oh Cris! That's wonderful! He seems like a really great guy. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I'm happy for me too. I don't really know what is going to happen. This doesn't exactly fit into our plans. Both of us had decided that we weren't going to think about dating anyone until we were settled in our career. I guess that plan is out the window."

Daniela reaches out to squeeze Cristela's hands. "Plans have a way of changing when your heart is involved. It's okay to change them a little. You've worked hard and have put your life on hold more than once. You deserve to do something that makes you happy. You look happy."

"I am happy. I was happy before Josh asked me out though. I don't need a man to fulfill my life. And I certainly don't need to be any busier. How is this going to work? We are both busy. What happens if we decide we can't date? Work will be so awkward. Our desks face each other in the office."

"Don't worry about that now. Just go on the date and see where things go. Keep it light. Have dinner, talk, laugh, flirt. I know you both know how to do that. I see the way you two are with each other."

Cristela stands looking surprised. "You could see it?

"Of course I could! You've never looked at another guy like that. He looks at you like you're the most amazing person in the world. It's cute!"

Cris throws her hands up. "Oh, that's just what I've always wanted! To be cute!" She stops and asks quietly, "Does he really look at me like that?"

"Yes, he does. That's why Alberto hasn't been the nicest to Josh. He's not very happy about this news. He has wanted to you to be interested in him forever. Felix and Eddie have him distracted right now. It's the only time I am not going to complain about three grown men wrestling on the living room floor."

Cristela laughs. "Wow, Alberto must be really upset for you to not get mad about that!"

"Hey, I'm not happy about it, but it was better than Alberto coming out here and threatening Josh."

"Ha! He already did threaten him! Both he and Eddie did. I was hugging Josh when he was leaving and they both let him know they were watching him."

"You hugged Josh and you were holding hands? Wow, he moves fast!"

"Oh, please! It's not like we were making out and rolling around on the front lawn."

Daniela giggles. "Can you imagine the phone calls Ama would have gotten then?"

Cristela groans, "These old women need something to do with their time instead of worrying about the business of everyone in the neighborhood!"

Just then Ama comes out to the porch. "What is taking so long out here? So is Josh from work your boyfriend?"

The sisters look at each other and laugh. Cristela answers, "No, Ama. He isn't my boyfriend."

"But you were walking around the neighborhood holding hands. Eddie said he saw you hugging too."

Cris puts a hand up to stop her mom from saying anymore. "Josh is not my boyfriend. Yes, we hugged, and yes, we held hands. Josh asked me out on a date. We're going to set something up later."

Ama looks pleased. "Oh, good. I can tell that stupid Juanita Canales that my daughter is dating a white guy."

"Ama! We aren't dating. We're going on a date!" Cristela shakes her head in frustration.

"Doesn't going on a date mean dating? I know English isn't my first language."

"Ugh, whatever. Just tell people what you want! I know you're going to anyway!"

Felix comes out to the porch now with Eddie and Alberto following behind.

Cristela is sure whatever happens next may make her want to pull her hair out. "Is this a family meeting now?" she asks.

Felix answers first, "I was just looking for Daniela. I don't know what these two are doing. So Cristela, where's your boyfriend?"

Eddie joins in while Alberto scowls, "Yeah, Cris. Where's that boyfriend of yours?"

Cristela is done with all of them for the evening. "He is not my boyfriend. He is my friend. I'm going to bed now. You all are giving me a headache. Goodnight!"

Cristela goes upstairs and gets ready for bed. She lies down and curls up on her side. A smile forms on her face as she thinks about Josh. Going on a date with him is both exciting and terrifying to her. She doesn't have a lot of experience with guys. She is sure she's going to make a fool of herself, and yet, her excitement is overriding that fear.

Josh arrives back at his apartment, unsure how he got there, considering how distracted he was. They say not to drive when you're drunk or tired. No one ever warns you not to drive after you've just asked the girl you like out on a date. He drove home on autopilot while thinking about Cristela.

As he goes about getting ready for bed, he thinks about how grateful he is that he misunderstood Cris. He has fallen hard for her, as they have worked together. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that made him think Cristela was serious about inviting him. Whatever it was, he was just glad it all worked out and that he was able to see her in a different light and get to know her family as well. He wonders if his family will ever get to know Cristela. He hopes they do.

Because he knows he won't be able to sleep, he tries to study, but in the end he decides to watch tv. Leaning back he debates about sending Cristela a text and what to say. He decides to keep it light.

Cristela is dozing when she hears her phone indicating a text message. She picks up her phone and sees it's from Josh.

"I know I already said this, but I had a great time with you and your family today. The tamales were great! I'll call you tomorrow night. Goodnight, Cristela. Merry Christmas."

Smiling, Cristela replies to his text. "I had a great time too. Goodnight, Josh. Merry Christmas."

TBC

Beta read by Alexis Dawn


End file.
